The Wrestling Files
by The Corporate X Fire Lady
Summary: Mulder gets another harebrained idea. This time about The Undertaker..


**The Wrestling Files **

_FBI HEADQUARTERS _

Scully can't believe her ears. Mulder has come up with some pretty far fetched ideas, but this one takes the cake. 

She rolls her eyes "Oh come on Mulder, you really can't believe that.." 

Mulder sighs "Scully think about it. This man has come back from the dead. He is trying to take over the world" 

"Earth to Mulder. WRESTLING IS FAKE.." 

"Ahh but Scully, is it, or do they just want us to believe that." 

Scully groans and thought to herself (oh well at least I'll get to meet Shane McMahon) and she gets a dreamy look. 

Mulder takes this as acceptance and starts to book the flight to Stamford. 

****************  
_TITAN TOWERS. _

"Who from where is here.. Okay send them in I suppose.." Vince is puzzled (what the hell does the FBI want???) 

Mulder and Scully enter Vince McMahon's office. Vince extends his hand "Hello I'm Vince McMahon." 

Mulder smiles and shakes the hand, Scully looks as if she wants the earth to open up and swallow her. "I'm Fox Mulder, this My partner Agent Dana Scully we're with the FBI." 

"We.." Scully clears her throat, Mulder looks at her and continues "I mean, I have it on good authority that this man The Undertaker is trying to slowly take over.." 

"Wait a minute. I'm going to stop you right there." Vince looks at Mulder as if he had just grown another head "You do know that The Undertaker is just a character.. Right.." 

Mulder looks Vince straight in the eye "Mr McMahon. You can tell us the truth. This Undertaker has something on you.." 

"GET OUT.." Vince is livid. "GET OUT RIGHT NOW.." 

Shane comes in and Scully nearly faints from embarassment "Dad. Dad. Calm down I can hear you all the way down the hall." 

"Get this.. This.. Poor excuse for a human being out of my sight." 

Mulder looks at him and nods {_aah he is covering up in front of everyone.} _Scully composes herself and pushes Mulder out the door. She turns to Vince and Shane. "I am so sorry about this. He.. He.." She is searching for the right words, when Shane pipes up. "He has taken one too many chairshots to the head right.." 

Scully almost laughs but, stops and smiles slightly "Yeah that's right. Again, please forgive my partner it has been rough on him since his sister dissappeared." 

"That's okay." Shane escorts her out the door. Mulder is standing there waiting. "Agent Mulder right?" 

"Just Mulder." 

"Mulder. I tell you what. We have a show tomorrow night at Madison Square Garden. How about I give you two the VIP treatment. Backstage passes, ringside tickets, the lot. Then you will see for yourself, we are just in the entertainment business." 

Before Mulder could turn it down Scully says "Yes. We'd love to. Thank you Mr McMahon" 

"Please Mr McMahon is my dad." he nods his head towards Vince's door. "I'm Shane." 

"Thank you Shane." 

Mulder's eyebrow rises and Shane laughs "That's a good impersonation of The Rock." 

**************************  
_MADISON SQUARE GARDEN. _

Scully was in seventh heaven. She had been watching wrestling since she was 14, but had never actually seen a live show. Let alone a RAW taping. 

Mulder was sulking, as usual when Scully wasn't paying attention to his latest theory. 

They were backstage with Shane when Mulder gasped. Scully and Shane turned around and saw Mark Calloway sitting with Paul Wight. Mark had a little girl on his knee. 

Shane introduces them. Mark extends his hand, Mulder looks at it as if it would up and bite him. Mark just shrugs. 

Scully shakes his hand "Hello Mark, I'm a big fan of yours." 

"Nice to meet you." 

The little girl on his lap looks up at Scully "You're hair is REEEAALLY RED.." 

Mark blushes "Brianna.." 

"That's okay." Scully smiled at the little girl "You're right Brianna, my hair is red. Look it is the same colour as your T Shirt." 

Brianna smiles "I like her Uncle Mark.." 

After a couple of minutes Scully leads Mulder away. "I don't understand it. He was supposed to be pure evil.." 

Scully taps him on the scull "Hellooo.. Didn't I tell you wrestling was Fake.." 

Mulder looks up to see someone in the crowd, they lock eyes for a moment and the man bolts for the exit. "Scully I think.. Shit that was Ratboy..." and he takes off after Krychek. 

Scully just sighs, looks at Shane and says "Here we go again.." Before taking off after Mulder.  


**THE END. **

Okay like I said it is pretty suckky. Anyone else wanna have a try and a XF/WWF crossover?? I nearly didn't post it, but I thought. Well what the heck. I can't be brilliant all the time right.. 


End file.
